Kip's return or how to reach one's climax
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: It's a random story I wrote because of the difficult words in my english-test!


Kip's return or how to reach one's climax

Kip's return or how to reach one's climax

It was a warm day in July, when Napoleon, always in unsuitable clothes, was improving his thetherball-skillz. He suddenly made a bash and won against Pedro. After a while they decided to have a break and went to the city. Pedro payed Napoleon an ice cream, he took chocolate and Napoleon one with lemon taste. Then they walked along the street. At the end of the street they always see this kinda map. Pedro came an idea: "Why can't we colour the map?" Napoleon was a bit confused and told Pedro that's not allowed but that they could make once an exception and draw a big liger. They tought about it and decided to make a big one out of cardboard. Both went to Deb and asked her if she could help them. The first thing she said was:

"Are you mad ?" "But Deb, that would be something new in this boring city. GOSH!" explained Napoleon.

"You know, that everyone would recognise your drawingskills" said Deb. "Only once Deb, please…" asked Pedro. Finally she accepted this silly idea and promised them to help them with the liger. "But you have to do something for me" she said. "You can join in our Nerd-Club!" supposed Napoleon. "No, it has to be something more like you gonna pay me my lunch for the next week!" Napoleon accepted this an so he went home together with Pedro.

The next day Napoleon was very exciting because Kip, his brother will turn home with his wife Lawfanduh and they're gonna stay for three weeks. He went yesterday to the flowers shop and bought a nice bunch of flowers. For Kip he bought a supply on cheese.

He cleaned up the house and made a cool sweater with the letters: "Welcome home Brotha!!"

It's gonna be great he organised a party on Saturday and all his friends Pedro and Deb are coming.

In the evening when school was over Pedro visited him. He was a bit upset and told Napoleon a story about promises.

"Napoleon today I first wanted to say you that promise something can sometimes be very mad. Once in Mexico I was outside with my mates and they said that we should make some tests, who of us is the bravest. I had to steal a bike but I would not but I had to and so I was walking along the street and saw an old lady came down from the hill. I took her bike away and drove direction school. But on the half way I stopped and went back to give her the bike. She wasn't angry no she gave me 20 Dollars and said that I'm the bravest kid on the world. My friends never talked to me again and so I came here to Provo hope to find some new mates."

Napoleon understood but thaught that this wasn't exactly the same like paying for Deb lunch.

Anyway they prepared a cake and Pedro left Napoleons home.

It was finally Saturday and Kip and Lawfanduh turned home. The first time in his life Napoleon felt happy to see his big brother he embraced him and his wife.

Lawfanduh gave Napoleon a gift. There were three new cassettes with the newest dance songs. She told him to improve his dance sills. "SWEET! Thanks Lafwanduh. I had to say also thank you for the last time because thanks to this cassettes Pedro became our new schollpeeker that was pretty amazing."

"That's okey Napoleon call me Lafi. I'm so glad that one of us can dance so great you have to show me your skills."  
Napoleon promised it to her and so they went in the house to celebrate their return.

Sunday morning was now time to make some progresses on their project. Deb found some nice paper and so Napoleon started to draw a liger. They worked the whole day and in the evening it was finished. Now they had to put it on the citymap and went to the city. Noone was there they were lucky and got in no trouble.

The next day when Napoleon and the others went to school. It was in history class when their teacher said that today they're gonna make an journey and visit the city to learn more about it. Napoleon was afraid. What should they do now? Will his teacher recognise his drawing?

They walked along the road and the three guys felt very scared. Then they arrived at the map. The liger wasn't there anymore. So everything went on well and noone will ever find out that Napoleon put some non-city-like on a map.

So thought they…

When Napoleon was at home he watched a movie together with Kip and Lafwanduh. It was about some fighter guys.

He went to the kitchen and red the newspaper: "Silly tiger on our beautiful map" was the headline. He red the whole announcement and thought if that is now good or not.

The next surprise was at school. A huge picture of him was concealing the big wall. There was written :"Napoleon. Is he going to became a prime minister?"

Above were some students and saled newpapers. "Can I have one?" asked Napoleon. He took it and red what there was written.

Then he started to laugh. That was really awesome first he was the uncoolest kid at school. Then he won for Pedro with his super dance and now they want him as a primeminister.

What will he do? We'll see…

Two weeks later…

Napoleon was again improving his thetherball-skillz. Please guys you didn't real mean that he'll become the next primeminister. That wouldn't be his thing he loves more playing and doing going on tours with Pedro and of course paying lunch for Deb.


End file.
